renfairefandomcom-20200213-history
Tony Pellegrino
Tony Pellegrino Tony Pellegrino is an actor, director, fighter, and fight choreographer based in Chicago, Illinois. He joined the Bristol Renaissance Faire's fight cast, By the Sword, in 2012 and has been a cast member ever since. Performance History 2012 Season Tony Pellegrino joined the cast at Bristol in the summer of 2012. Under the direction of Gregory M. Larson, he started out as the villain Giles Blacknall, servant and Major Domo to Lord Chief Justice Edmund Anderson. This was during the last season of the Robin Hood storyline. 2013 Season In 2013, Tony returned to the cast as a villain once again, this time taking on the role of Josias Locke, the jailor of Bristol. Josias worked as a freelancer for Sir Robert Tyrwhitt as they tried in vain to retrieve Sir Francis Walsingham's Book of Secrets. This year saw The Sea Dogs return as the main heroes of Bristol, but this was also the last year that Larson would be director of the cast. 2014 Season In 2014, Tony decided that he wanted to try seeing things from the other side, and so he took on the role of Johnathan Faraday, boatswain of the Ark Royal, captained by Walter Raleigh (as per the storyline of that year, Walter had not yet been knighted). He was proud to be a Sea Dog, and to help carry on the long tradition and be part of their history at Bristol. 2015 Season Tony returned for the 2015 season as the nefarious...accountant, Theophilus Sniv. As a part of the equally nefarious Ashworth Cadre, lead by Mistress Ruth Ashworth, they were hired by Sir Edmund Rooke to thwart the efforts of Captain Walter Raleigh to deliver a gift to Queen Elizabeth. Of course, they failed, and Sir Edmund was escorted to the town jail by Sheriff William Gage. While hesitant to return to the villain's side, Tony took a different approach to how he viewed his character, and what it meant to be a villain. He was also given the added responsibility of being the Fight Captain for the season. 2016 Season Tony once again made the transition back to the goode guys side in 2016, taking on the role of Flynn Sparrow, Master Gunner to Captain Grace O'Malley, and older brother to Mathias Sparrow. Rumors had spread that Captain Walter Raleigh had left a map to the lost city of El Dorado somewhere within the city's walls, and Captain Grace and her crew were eager to find it. But Sir Richard Bingham, the sworn enemy of Grace O'Malley, was also in hot pursuit of the map. Tony continued to act as Fight Captain and was given the added honor of being made the Assistant Director under the new Director, Nicole Zare. 2017 Season Tony will return for the 2017 season as Flynn Sparrow, along with his previous duties as the Assistant Director/Fight Captain for By the Sword. Background Tony Pellegrino received his Bachelor's degree in Acting in 2011 from Illinois State University. While there, he studied Shakespeare under Kim Pereira and Henry Woronicz, and stage combat under Fight Director Paul Dennhardt. Other combat teachers include Stephen Gray And John Tovar, as well as many others through workshops and conventions. Tony is listed as an Advanced Actor/Combatant with the Society of American Fight Directors. Category:Bristol Performers